


The Odd Couple

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-01
Updated: 2004-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex isn't sure if it's love or war. (Originally written for CLFF Wave 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Couple

**Author's Note:**

> For the CLFF Wave VII first line challenge (Orithain's) 

## The Odd Couple

by Orithain and Rina

[http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum ](http://www.angelfire.com/de3/infinitum)

* * *

Fandom: Smallville  
Pairing: Clark/Lex 

Title: The Odd Couple  
Author/pseudonym: Orithain & Rina  
Series: no! 

Rating: NC-17 for m/m sex  
Spoilers: no 

E-mail address for feedback: orithain@infinitum3.com, rina@infinitum3.com Website: <http://www.infinitum3.com>   
Disclaimers: Not ours or they'd have a lot more fun, and we'd be a lot richer. 

Summary: Lex isn't sure if it's love or war. 

* * *

The Odd Couple  
By Orithain & Rina  
January 2004

* * *

So, Clark was a slob, and he wasn't; they would work it out--somehow, Lex decided, gritting his teeth. He glared at the sweatshirt--inside out--tossed over the leather recliner in the corner of their bedroom, the dirty socks lying in the middle of the floor, the shorts crumpled next to the hamper. At least Clark seemed to have made an attempt to lob them in the right direction; that was something, Lex supposed. 

But not enough. 

"Clark?" he said, trying to keep his tone sweet and reasonable. 

"Hmmm?" Clark answered, looking up from the article he was working on and grinning. "Five more minutes and I'll be done, I promise." 

"In five more minutes I may have the green kryptonite out!" Lex was still glaring at the offending garments so hard that they should have burst into flame. "I know Martha didn't raise you with the hogs, so would you please explain this!" 

Clark looked utterly perplexed before following Lex's gaze. Blue-green eyes widened in understanding, and he flushed. Setting the laptop down, he whizzed around the room, cleaning up the clothes and stopping in front of Lex, grinning hopefully. "Better?" 

Lex wanted to stay angry--he didn't want to live in a pigsty--but he could never resist that sheepish smile and Clark peering at him. "For the moment. But why do we have to go through this every day?" he sighed. 

"I guess 'I forget' won't cut it, eh?" Clark asked, sighing when Lex shook his head. "I guess I get distracted." 

Lex still frowned. "Clark, either you start cleaning up after yourself or I'm hiring a staff. I can't live like this." 

"A staff?" Clark looked pole-axed. "But that would mean being careful--about everything." 

"Clark, either we keep the apartment habitable and continue to have a cleaning service come in once a week, or you can throw things around and we'll have a staff here to pick up after you. I don't see any other options because, frankly, this is making me crazy. When I get up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night, it shouldn't be a potentially deadly excursion. Yet last night I nearly smashed my head open after tripping over a pair of your jeans." 

Clark's shoulders slumped, and he winced, imagining what would have happened if Lex had tripped. "I'll put things away," he murmured before realizing he sounded like a recalcitrant child. "Guess I got out of practice between the dorm and the frat house." 

"Thank you." Unable to resist any longer, Lex reached out and pulled Clark into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Sorry to be such a hard-ass about this, Clark, but..." He shrugged. They both knew he wasn't going to change. 

"No, you aren't." Clark gave a small smile as he said this and continued. "If you start chasing me around the apartment with a bottle of cleaner, though, I'm going to call you Mr. Clean." 

Lex burst into laughter. "How about if I chase you with a bottle of lube?" 

Clark beamed. "Now that could be fun!" 

"See, compromise, that's the key," Lex chuckled. "We just needed to found some common ground. Preferably a common bed." He pulled Clark into a kiss, bodies settling together so familiarly, yet still filling them with excitement. 

"Don't you want me to clean up first?" Clark asked, grinning into the kiss. 

"You already picked up your clothes. Do you mean there's more?" 

"Ummmm..." Clark backed out of Lex's arms and blurred around the apartment, checking every room for stray items or articles of clothing. 

"I'm not going to ask," Lex sighed, moving toward the bed as he waited for Clark to rejoin him. 

"Safer that way," Clark grinned, dropping to the bed alongside Lex and running a hand up under his shirt. "Now then, where were we?" 

"I believe we were trying to decide where to put the lube." Lex smirked as he arched his back, pressing into Clark's caressing hand. His own hands were busy unbuttoning Clark's shirt, baring the tanned flesh to his appreciative gaze. 

"Up one of our asses I would assume," Clark chuckled, pulling back from Lex's hands to get the other man's shirt over his head. "Any preferences?" 

Lex smiled, blue eyes as hot the very heart of flame. "In you. I want you to ride me, want to lie back and watch you over me, fucking yourself on my cock, coming for me and making me come." 

Clark shivered, and his hands flew over both of them, stripping away the rest of their clothes, the motion ending with him astride Lex on the bed. "Now then... where was that lube?" he asked. 

By way of answer Lex reached over to grab it out of the night table drawer and slapped the tube into Clark's hand. Smirking, he crossed his arms behind his head, eyes running over Clark appreciatively. 

Taking the lube, Clark pushed up to his knees as he opened the tube. As he squirted some into his palm, he licked his lower lip, watching Lex's eyes follow his tongue, then reached behind himself, groaning quietly as he pressed a finger inside. 

"God," Lex breathed, his hands clenching into fists as he fought to remain relaxed and not grab at Clark. "So fucking hot." His cock twitched against his belly, leaving a smear of pre-come glistening against the pale flesh. 

Clark grinned even as he added another finger, stretching himself for Lex's possession. "You ain't seen nothin' yet," he murmured, leaning in to kiss the older man and pulling his fingers free to grasp Lex's cock so that he could sink down on it. 

Lex sat up to kiss him hungrily, groaning as Clark slowly sheathed him. "You're trying to drive me out of my mind." 

"For the moment," Clark grinned. "It'll make you forget about the mess." 

"I think I forgot my name." Lex bit at the full lips so temptingly offered to him, hips rocking slightly under Clark's weight. He could barely move, and it increased his pleasure to know that he could do nothing but accept whatever Clark chose to do. 

"It's not Lana," Clark teased, moving only the smallest bit, allowing their pleasure to build slowly. 

"Clark! Yuck! Not someone I want to think about while we're fucking!" Lex pulled a face, then moaned when Clark moved again. 

Clark snickered and leaned forward, running his hands up Lex's chest, rubbing his nipples and feeling them peak under his thumbs. "So who do you want to think about?" 

"You, of course!" Lex arched his back as Clark toyed with him, then moaned at the strain it put on him in his current position and let himself fall back to the bed. Never taking his eyes from Clark's, he licked his own fingers, then trailed them down his body to his erection, fisting it while watching Clark's reaction. 

"You know," Clark panted, his eyes locked on Lex's hand, "for a type A, anal-retentive guy, you really like it when I take control like this, don't you?" 

"You know, for a shy, former farm-boy, you really like driving me crazy, don't you?" Lex retorted, gasping for breath. "Damnit, fuck me!" he demanded in a near wail, desperate to feel Clark move. 

Clark couldn't help but snicker. "You're the one fucking me, in case you've forgotten." He tightened his ass around Lex's cock to emphasize the point. 

"And you're the one on top," Lex panted, "teasing bastard!" He tried to thrust up into Clark, still restrained by Clark's unmoving weight. 

"Calling me names isn't going to get me to move," Clark singsonged. 

"Kryptonite manacles!" Lex snarled, squirming fruitlessly. "Damnit, Clark, move!" 

Clark snickered and began to do just that. "I love it when you're kinky, Lex," he murmured, rising and falling on Lex's cock before grasping the other man's hand and bringing it to his own erection. 

"Supposed to love me all the time," Lex retorted, fingers curling eagerly around Clark's cock and beginning to stroke him rapidly, trying to urge Clark to match his pace. 

"I do," Clark said, growing serious for the moment before groaning and closing his eyes, moving along with Lex's hand, wanting them both to come. 

"Me too," Lex replied, watching the almost tortured expression on Clark's face with hungry eyes. He gasped sharply as Clark slammed down on him again, somehow taking him even deeper than before, and his fist clenched more tightly around Clark's erection as he jerked him off. His own body tightened, his back arching, and he cried Clark's name as pleasure began to radiate from his center. 

Clark whined, coming even as he felt Lex fill him, knowing only that he loved this man and would do anything to keep him--even give up being messy. 

Lex lay sprawled on the bed, heavy-lidded eyes watching Clark. "Love you," he repeated, raising one hand to stroke the sweaty chest above him. 

"Even though I'm your opposite on the clean meter?" Clark mumbled. 

"Well, that is a drawback, but you have such delightful ways of making me forget." Lex grinned at him. 

Clark snickered. "Well, that is a good side-effect of it all." 

"I'm so glad you agree. I'd hate for you to think I was inadequate." 

"Ditto. Even when it comes to cleaning." 

"I don't think you're inadequate; I think you're oblivious!" 

"There are better things to do than clean, but I will since you like it that way." 

"And that brings us back to the whole reward thing." 

Clark chuckled. "With rewards like this, I'll be glad to keep the place clean." 

Lex decided that mentioning that he'd come up with the idea after reading a book on dog training would be a very bad idea, so he just smiled and nestled closer to Clark's warmth. 

**END**


End file.
